


I Will Become Yours and You Will Become Mine

by arrowsgirlfriday



Series: Tell the World [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, and its such a shame they didn't interact on the show at all, anyhow this is their nice small loving family and friends all join together, flommy, i don't want to spoil it but..., im just so happy these two get each other, on this 14th of february it just seemed cheesy enough, sorry i couldn't help myself i had to do it, to watch them be joined together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsgirlfriday/pseuds/arrowsgirlfriday
Summary: So, you know how there are days when your happiness is just too much and not enough and you're in disbelief that this could somehow be your life? Well, today is that day for Tommy Merlyn and Felicity Smoak.A simple wedding was Felicity’s and his dream. And apparently all they had the funds and patience for.





	I Will Become Yours and You Will Become Mine

_June 19th, 2010_

A simple wedding was Felicity’s and his dream. Just them, their family, and close friends, a nice small dinner all together to celebrate their union. And it had finally come true. Of course what was important was that they were finally married, but having those who loved you be witness to your love and devotion; and be happy alongside you was certainly great. 

Everything felt perfect, their loved ones around them, – with the exception of Tommy’s best friend, Oliver-, the air was almost crackling with the energy Felicity and him exuded. In honor of Oliver, he’d foregone having a best man and together they agreed on not having any bridesmaids and groomsmen at all. And for Tommy and Felicity that was fine.

The dress, the people, their tears of happiness as they were pronounced husband and wife, them walking in separately but together out... He felt as though he was floating, and looking at Felicity, his bride, he could see she was just the same, a huge smile and glowing, absolutely glowing and well, he just wanted to kiss this woman forever.

And he did just that, he turned to Felicity and kissed her. Basked in the happiness, the feeling of unrestrained joy and peace that he felt. How he knew, deep in his soul, that he’d made the right choice, that this woman was who was his perfect match. His heart felt full, and his smile was going to be a common occurrence in his life, an everyday thing, waking up and going to sleep next to her. It was more than he'd ever dreamed would happen when he first asked her out and was rejected. And now, well now he was the happiest, luckiest man on the planet. 

“Oh my beautiful baby girl! I can’t believe you’re married!” Her mother hugged her enthusiastically, and Felicity couldn’t help but agree with the sentiment. It felt surreal that she was married. “Oh I know you two are just gonna rock this marriage thing!”

“Thank you, mom.” Donna dragged Felicity away to impart some ‘womanly wisdom’ or so she claimed and though Tommy missed her already, he was happy her and her mom were on track for a better relationship. His smile was dopey as he stared after them, but he really didn’t care. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the failure of this family." He turned to face his father, his smile unfaltering. "I almost didn’t come, you know.” Malcolm Merlyn, father of the century. Not. So hearing his father’s malicious tone was tiresome, but even his attitude couldn’t be changed today and Tommy simply rolled his eyes as he turned around to face him.

“Go figure. Why did you anyway?” he shrugged, uncaring about his father's answer.

“Just felt it was a seeing is believing kinda thing. I would’ve thought you’d sooner keep on partying than decide to marry.” Malcolm scoffed and Tommy braced himself for whatever his father was going to spew out next. “Knowing you, your marriage won’t last the year. Just like the last time you foolishly considered becoming a doctor. I'm surprised you're still insisting on it, why don't you stop wasting money and come to the family business? Think about your future, son.”

“Yes well, I thought you’d be a good dad and show up and be happy for me. But I guess sometimes our expectations just aren’t met. See you later, dad.” He shook his head and walked towards his wife. In a startling turn of events, Malcolm grabbed his son’s arm and pulled him in for a hug before he could walk away fully. 

“Tommy.” Malcolm sighed tiredly. “I am sorry. It wasn’t my intention to show up and be callous.” Malcolm released his son and gave him a wrapped box. Tommy looked at him, stunned at the sudden change. “Here, it’s for both of you. Your mother would be proud of you and she would’ve loved Felicity. Of that I have no doubt.” 

He could feel Felicity's gaze from across the room, wordlessly asking if he needed her. He smiled briefly at her, but shook his head. God he loved her.

“Thank you.” Tommy cleared his throat, he was pretty certain of what was in the box and the fact that his father had abided by Rebecca’s wishes inspired by Tommy’s childhood speculation, and given him this. Tommy was speechless and impulsively hugged his father. They didn’t have a good relationship, not by any stretch of the imagination, but maybe, just maybe, they could work on it. But, he laughed, that was for another day, today he got to rejoice in knowing that Felicity was his wife. 

Malcolm nodded and stepped back to be near Moira and Thea. He looked at the box that his hands held and smiled. This was a day that caused him to smile and smile and smile. And he certainly hoped the rest of his life would be the same.

Tommy sighed happily, Felicity was his wife. Finally. And knowing her was a privilege, loving her an honor. She’d said yes, YES! And they’d planned, they’d struggled, they'd chosen, and now they were married. 

He wished, he yearned for Oliver to be here, to accompany him on this new path he'd chosen to walk on. And part of him was slightly guilty that he felt that if Oliver had still been alive and in his life, Felicity wouldn’t be his wife. He shook his head, no point in thinking about the what ifs. Turning his aimless path was a hard decision, but he knew he didn’t want his life to be meaningless, a giant mess of nonsensical choices that would ultimately lead him to unhappiness and an empty death. So no, he missed his friend, but he wouldn’t wish to change anything that brought him up to this point.

Living in the here and now. Giving himself to Felicity and starting a life together. Walking and fighting through life together. Getting to be the best version of themselves. 

And as he watched his bride chat happily with her friends he was sure they'd make it. He truly was grateful they’d chosen each other.


End file.
